Carlisle's Day
by MusicLoveDream
Summary: Bella gets something special for Carlisle on Father's Day. One-shot. This is for the good father's out there


A/N: This is for the wonderful father's out there!

Disclaimer: I own what is in my room, not Twilight. Darn! OR the song that is used in this fanfiction.

**Carlisle's Day**

**CPOV**

Today is going to be a good day, I know it. Today is Father's Day. Hopefully Emmett won't do anything stupid or Rosalie won't make Edward upset by trying to insult Bella. Alice trying to force the boys on another shopping trip. Maybe it will be a peaceful day. The thing that is good is that I don't have to work a shift today at the hospital. I tried to get my shift but everyone kept telling me that I should take the day to myself with my family on Father's Day. Might as well ust do that, that way i can spend the whole day with everyone. Well not everyone. Bella will be with her father. them two need some father/daughter bonding anyway, ever since Bella came to Forks, I don't think she has spent time with Charlie. Today would be the perfect day for that.

After I took my shower to refresh for the day, I was going to go down stairs but Esme, my love, was waiting for me at the door of our bedroom in the hallway.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"Good morning my dear," i said smiling back. Then i took her in for a kiss.

"You know Carlisle, you aree going to have a really good Fatherr's Day," Esme stated.

"Why is that?" I asked. She grinded at me. next thing I knew I was being pushed on to our bed. I love my wife.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Today Charlie wasn't here. so I couldn't give him his Father's Day present. He had to go help some friends out in New York from the Special Victims Unit**(A/N: I couldn't help myself!)**. So i was planing to do something special for Carlisle. I already had his gift. It was a guitar that is a royal blue and it had the Cullen Crest on it. I know he will love it! But no one know i got it for him, not even Alice. I was with Jake when I had gotten it for him. And i also had gotten him a custom made guitar pick that said, _To the best second father there can ever be. Thank you for being there for me. Love . _And today I was going to give that to him. That reminds me...

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

When me and Esme went down everyone was doing there own thing. Edward was at his piano, Emmett and Jasper playing video games, and Alice and Rosalie sketching out some clothing designs. when they all saw me they stopped what they were doing and pounced on me.

"Happy Father's Day!"

"Thank-"next thing i knew i was in the air unable to breath.

"Emmett, put your father down now!"Esme yelled. thank god. i can't breath!

"Thank you guys, very much." I said.

"No Carlisle. you can say that after you see your gift." Alice said. So they took me to the direction of my study, when they opened the door, if i had a heart i would have had a heart attack. What was in the room is exactly the room we were planning to make for Bella for when she came over.

"What happened to all my things?" I asked. They just all laughed. What's so funny?

They led me outside to an outside room kind of thing. outside of it, there was a banner that said, _For the world's best Dad. _

"This is for you, Carlisle," my whole family said in unison. Inside was my study but much bigger. Words cannot discribe.

"Thank you , you all have made me very happy." i said to them, then i gave all of them a nice hug. they may be royal pains some times, but very thoughtful.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I drove to the Cullen house around 5 in the afternoon. i wanted to give Carlisle the time to unwind in the huge study we all made for him. I have to be honest, I had fun doing it. When I got there, i pulled up right to the study. Carlisle saw me and smiled at me. He waited for me by the door.

"what are you doing here,Bella? I thought you would be with your father." He said.

"He had to go to New York to help out some old friends," I told him.

"oh. What can i do for you?"

"You can listen and I'll do he talking, well singing really." and with that i turned around to get the guitar from the trunk of my car, the one that Edward had gotten for me 2 weeks ago.

"And this is exactly what i am talking about" i said showing him the guitar. "Its for you."

"Bella, you shouldn't have. Wait how do you-"

"How did i know you could play guitar? Esme. She told me that you would play any time that you could. But then you lost your guitar during a house fire that Emmett caused. So i thought you could start playing again."

"Thank you so much, Bella. You know some how you wind up making every one happy." then he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"But wait there is another gift." I put the guitar around myself and started playing."I wrote this one myself" I said.

**You tucked me in, turned out the light**  
><strong>Kept me safe and sound at night<strong>  
><strong>Little girls depend on things like that<strong>  
><strong>Brushed my teeth and combed my hair<strong>  
><strong>Had to drive me everywhere<strong>  
><strong>You were always there when I looked back<strong>  
><strong>You had to do it all alone<strong>  
><strong>Make a living, make a home<strong>  
><strong>Must have been as hard as it could be<strong>  
><strong>And when I couldn't sleep at night<strong>  
><strong>Scared things wouldn't turn out right<strong>  
><strong>You would hold my hand and sing to me<strong>

**Caterpillar in the tree**  
><strong>How you wonder who you'll be<strong>  
><strong>Can't go far but you can always dream<strong>  
><strong>Wish you may and wish you might<strong>  
><strong>Don't you worry, hold on tight<strong>  
><strong>I promise you there will come a day<strong>  
><strong>Butterfly fly away<strong>

**Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away**  
><strong>Flap your wings now you can't stay<strong>  
><strong>Take those dreams and make them all come true<strong>

**Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away**  
><strong>We've been waiting for this day<strong>  
><strong>All along and knowing just what to do<strong>  
><strong>Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away<strong>

**Butterfly fly away**  
><strong>Butterfly fly away<strong>

"That was beautiful, Bella. Thank you. And I didn't know you can sing." he told me. I knew he would like it.

"Do you like it?"

He shook his no. My face fell.

"I love it Bella. Leave it to you to make someone's day"

"Did you see the guitar pick?"

"No, what does it say?"he asked.

_"'To the best second father there can ever be. Thank you for being there for me. Love, .'"_ I read then hugged me again.

"Thank you for everything you have done Bella. You make this family the way we are now, forever happy. You make Edward happy for the first time in almost a century. Thank you, so much." He said in my ear.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy." I whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? No good? By t he way, the song used was Butterfly Fly Away By Miley Cyrus. Please review!<strong>

**P.S. Happy Father's Day!**


End file.
